pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubble
Devan Cohen (Season 1–Season 5) Keegan Hedley (Season 6-present) Luca Townsend (Season 1–Season 2) Fin Harvey (Season 3–present) ----}} Rubble is a male English Bulldog pup and a member of the PAW Patrol. His primary purpose is to help with construction-related work, such as fixing train tracks and carrying supplies to fix damaged buildings. Rubble is an English Bulldog pup and the construction pup of the PAW Patrol. His main color is yellow. His truck looks like a bulldozer, modified with drills and other construction tools. In "Pups Get a Rubble," it is revealed that Rubble is the youngest member of the PAW Patrol. In "Pups Save a Toof", he reveals that he has arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. Rubble is a gruff but a lovable English Bulldog that knows all about skateboards and snowboards. He loves to get dirty then jump into a bath. There's no job Rubble's construction digger can't scoop up! Although he can appear rather tough, Rubble is completely opposite. He tends to be a bit emotional, and he is very soft for small animals, especially kittens (evidenced in "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe", among other episodes). He sometimes likes to call small animals cute names like "witty bitty kitty." He loves to laugh and is rather playful. He also has a big appetite, as seen in "Pups Save the Treats". Before Rubble joined the PAW Patrol, he lived on his own, and it was hinted that he was a stray dog, which meant he had no home or family to take care of him. He met Ryder and the PAW Patrol when he was a little puppy. Rubble got himself stuck on a tree branch hanging over the ocean and was rescued by Chase's net. After being fed, Rubble sneaked into Chase's vehicle for a mission. During the mission, he showed his digging skills when digging through hard snow boulders in order to free Jake from them. Ryder later announced that they had found a home for him: as the Construction Pup of the PAW Patrol! Click here for more info. Rubble is an English Bulldog pup. He has brown fur with a white belly that also covers most of his face with white fur. He has bright brown eyes and a tiny tail that can barely be seen. His gear is yellow and includes a yellow hardhat, which is typically used for safety in the construction business. Here is a gallery of Rubble's attires throughout the series. Rubble.png|Standard outfit Rubble pls skye also chase.jpeg|Snowboarding gear pp2850.png|Clown costume RuhbulTheeSoopurPuhp.png|Apollo the Super-Pup costume Rands.PNG|Collar only Latest-1.png|Cowboy outfit FrenchRubble.png|Dressed up as Francois Fc62b5be80e3de9e317545c431c8f914.png|Halloween costume (with a pumpkin piece on his head) 0C2662B7-8F61-4D36-8DC5-C0124E726E4C.JPG|With pirate hat Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 12.44.04 PM.png|Knight costume Pp347.png|Uniform top only Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-15h35m36s136.jpg|Uniform top and pup-pack only Christmas Rubble.JPG|With Santa hat All-Stars Rubble.JPG|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Pp3026.png|With Winter hat Pup-Fu!4(Rubble Flying Kick).png|Martial arts uniform AP 6.png|Air rescue uniform PAW Patrol Rubble Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero outfit Quest for the Crown 87.jpg|Mission PAW uniform PP Tracker Joins the Pups! Rubble.JPG|Safari outfit Baby Octopus 103.jpg|Sea Patrol uniform PAW Patrol Sea Patrol 422B Scene 38 Rubble.png|Sea Patrol scuba suit Pirate Pups 60.jpg|Pirate outfit Party Bats 28.jpg|DJ Rubble Rubble Mighty.jpeg|Mighty outfit Screen Shot 2018-12-03 at 11.36.21 PM.png|Ultimate Rescue police uniform The Tiger 69.jpg|Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Rubble has his own personalized pup-tag, with a shape of a wrench symbol on it, which he uses to communicate with Ryder, the Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol pups. When in use, the pup-tag would flash its light. The pup-tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Pp1242.png Rubble Badge.png Rubble's vest is equipped with a pup-pack that is activated by a "bark" and transforms in a shovel and also contains a jackhammer. His Mission PAW pup-pack carries a construction claw for helping move heavy loads, such as suits of armor. 5FFD6B26-E1BA-4837-85E6-837B2D8E0B13.JPG Pp730.png Rubble has a yellow bulldozer. There is a drill-arm in the back, and there is also a digger scoop, a crane, and a claw arm for lifting of heaving objects. He also has a jackhammer. The vehicle number is 06. During later missions in the jungle, Rubble's bulldozer is repainted in camouflage colors, sports a wire mesh over the cockpit, and sandbags tied to the top of the treads. 06 V1.png 06 V2.png Pp1188.png PAW_Patrol_321A_Scene_25.jpg|Rubble's bulldozer in jungle conversion Rubble was also given a jet-powered hoverboard for air-related rescues in "Air Pups". In "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown", Rubble was given a mini-miner that has a drill on it for getting through walls. Rubble has superior digging skills. He also has excellent skate and snow boarding abilities and always hopes he is chosen on missions that might involve either skill. Rubble goes down the Lookout slide standing on all four legs and claps his paws twice in his jump off. *"Rubble on the double!" *"Let's dig it!" *"Here comes Rubble on the double!" *"Double on the Rubble! I mean.. Rubble on the double!" (From "Pups Get a Lift") *"One less trouble, Rubble's on the double!" (From "Pups Make a Splash") *"Dun da da dun da da!" (From "Pups Save a Super Pup") *"Arrr, shiver me timbers!" (From "Pups and the Pirate Treasure") Do you like Rubble? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Rubble? He's adorable He's so sweet He's funny He loves to dig What is your favorite attire of Rubble? Standard outfit Snowboarding gear Clown costume Apollo the Super-Pup costume Halloween costume Imitation Francois Turbot outfit Knight costume Santa hat Winter hat Martial arts uniform Superhero outfit Jungle outfit Air Patrol flight gear Sea Patrol gear Mission PAW gear Pirate outfit DJ Rubble Mighty outfit Ultimate Rescue police uniform Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Main Pets Category:Important Males Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Fully Protected Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol